


peter starts school

by ibstudent



Series: Superfamily [3]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, From Tony, It could be taken that way though, It's not super explicit though, M/M, One innuendo, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, School, Seperation Anxiety, of course, starting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Peter's never had to be away from daddy and papa all day before. But now it's time for him to start school. Peter doesn't like this, not one bit.





	peter starts school

**Author's Note:**

> People had requested more Superfam with just Peter, specifically baby Peter, but for right now this is all I could come up with. Please be patient with me! Thanks!  
> .  
> .  
> There might also be some age discrepancies with the rest of the story. This was added as addition to what I originally planned. Please just bear with me.

“No! NO! Papa! Don’t go!” 

Peter’s cries were breaking their hearts, but they had to go. Peter had turned five two months ago, it was time for him to start school. As much as Tony and Steve would love nothing more than to never let Peter leave their sight, they knew it was necessary. The kid was wicked smart, of course he was, Tony was his father, and he needed to be in school. 

Steve bent down to hug Peter, “Bud, we’ll be back in a few hours. You have to go to school though buddy. We talked about this, remember?”

Peter continued to talk through his sobbing, “But I don’t want you to go! I don’t want to be by myself! Please don’t go!” 

Tony crouched down to be at eye level with their son, “Peter, we’ll be back in a few hours. You’re gonna make all kinds of new friends today, I just know it. We’ll be back at 2 squirt, and then you and DUM-E can play catch the rest of the day, sound good?”

Peter perked up at the mention of DUM-E, but still wasn’t totally convinced, “But I’ve never been alone before, what if something happens?”

Steve and Tony looked at each other. They knew he wasn’t talking about having an accident, Peter had been potty trained by the time he was three. They had discussed his spider powers and decided to keep those a secret for the time being. There shouldn’t have been an issue there. Their little boy couldn’t possibly know he might be kidnapped, could he?

Steve was the first to speak up, “What do you ‘if something happens’ bud? Can you help us understand a little bit?”

Peter just shrugged, his eyes filling up with tears again. Tony picked him up in a hug. 

“Like I promised earlier Petey, you’ll see us in five hours. That’s not such a long time is it? You sleep for longer than that without seeing papa and me. Can you be my big brave boy and just take school for a spin, huh? We can get ice cream when we pick you up?”

Peter looked over Tony’s shoulder at Steve when Tony mentioned ice cream. Steve justed nodded with a smile on his face. That was the last straw for Peter. 

“Okay… But only if we get ice cream after, and only if I don’t have to come back if I don’t like it.” 

Steve chuckled, “Well the ice cream I can promise Peter, but not coming back will have to be discussed ad longitudinem bud. Kay?”

Peter looked at Tony, “Daddy, what does ‘ad longitudinem’ mean?”

Tony just winked, “Guess you’ll just have to go to school to find out squirt. Why don’t you go find out?”

Peter just huffed, but he did turn around to walk into the building. He turned back around after a few steps though. 

“You promise you’ll be back at two?”

Tony spoke up, “Have we ever lied to you?”

Peter thought about it for a minute, “Well, you did say there wasn’t a monster under my bed when Uncle Clint was using it as a hiding space.” 

Steve started laughing, “Have we ever lied to you about anything else Peter?”

Peter looked thoughtful for another minute, “No, I guess not.” 

“Then we’ll see you at two Peter. Have a great day!”  
.  
.  
The couple was stuck in traffic on their way back to the tower when Steve spoke up, 

“We’re not gonna have anything to do without Peter.”

Tony chuckled, “Well, speak for yourself Steve, I have plenty of work to keep me busy. Although, I’m sure I could find something to keep you busy too.” 

Steve just laughed and told his husband to keep his eyes on the road.  
.  
.  
True to their word, Tony and Steve were standing outside Peter’s school at exactly two o’clock. 

When the bell rang, Peter practically flew out the door, his mouth running at a thousand miles a minute. 

“Daddy! Papa! I had so much fun today! We started learning how to write our names, and I know how to write my whole name now! And I made lots of friends but Franklin and Harry are my favorites, and they said that their parents know you. And then I said that maybe we could have a playdate, but only if it’s okay with you, and I”

And Tony cut him off laughing at how fast their son was talking, “That’s great squirt, but let’s get you in the car first. And then we can talk over ice cream, huh?”

Peter nodded so quickly, Steve thought his head might come off. He scooped Peter up, throwing him over his shoulder. This sent Peter into a fit of giggles that both parents just smiled at. 

The family piled into the car, driving along to the sounds of Peter telling everyone about his fantastic first day at school.


End file.
